Sexually Frustrated
by Lazy Pegasus
Summary: Ino and Sakura are married and work as doctors, but due to their demanding jobs they are unable to consummate. Leaving them extremely horny. Futa. NSWF


**A/N: This is for you, ssvidel3. Hope you enjoy it. **

**It looked long in my notebook, oh well.**

**Sorry it's late; I blame school.**

**I hope this won't get banned like my other story.**

**XXXXX**

A rustling could be heard from within a closet; inside were two individuals, both wearing lab coats. One of them had pink short hair, while the other had blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. Both were women.

But not just any women, they were married; they've been dating for 3 years and happily married for 2. But due to their jobs, they are unable to have any sexual intercourse of any sort.

These girls were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura was born with a fully function penis, at first she despise her own body but after a little loving from her companion, she managed to open up.

It was no doubt that the girls love each other, from the moment they fight they could feel that spark between them and no one is able to give them that but themselves. So after a while, Sakura propose to Ino. They had a huge wedding on the most beautiful balcony with all their friends and family there.

"My, aren't you impatient…?" Ino purred, as Sakura's bumbling fingers tried to remove her pants. Both girls were currently in an interesting position. Ino, fully naked, had her back against the wall while her legs were wrapped around her wife's slim waist. The pink haired girl grumbling incoherent words as she desperately tried to remove her pants and untangle her belt.

"S-shut up," Sakura whispered, finally succeeding in removing her lower garments. She pulled out her 7 inch penis she and began to align the head of her penis to Ino's wet entrance, just as she was about to enter into her wife, a voice in the intercom interrupted her.

"_Dr. Haruno please report to room A15, Dr. Haruno please report to room A15"_

"Ah c'mon!" Sakura's fist met the wall.

Ino giggled at her bothered wife, but after hearing her name being called to attend a surgery she stopped, she let a smirk and looked at her wife. "Duty calls," she discarded herself from Sakura's warm body and began to dress, but in her mind she was cursing at the people who dare disrupt her sex life! She couldn't help it; she and Sakura can last for 3 rounds in a row, and due to their jobs both she and her wife have to wait _until_ they were finish just to relieve their _itch_.

**XXXXX**

_Oh my god, I can't hold on any longer! _Ino screamed in head. She, along with other doctors, was behind a glass observing her wife perform an operation for all to see. What bothered her was how her wife's hands move around the body or how hot sweat slowly ran down the pink haired girl's neck. Oh how she just wants to barge in and lick the salty substance off her wife's skin.

But she's not the only one who's thinking bad sexual thoughts; Sakura couldn't even concentrate on the limp body she was working on. Thoughts of her blonde wife quivering under her and begging her to fuck her harder, but she knew she couldn't get hard. Not with all these professional doctors and scientist watching her!

So being the smart girl she is began to think about something that will her cock go limp.

Naruto and Sasuke together…With Naruto on top

*Shudder* Oh yeah that was pure disturbing.

**XXXXX**

"Wonderful job Dr. Haruno," a fellow doctor patted Sakura's back while giving her thumbs up. Other doctors and nurses agreed with him while giving a 'good job' smiles at the young doctor.

But Sakura never enjoyed or appreciated the positive compliments from her co-workers; in fact ever since she began working in the hospital not once did she give a damn about how others told her she will soon win a noble prize because of her hard work and ability to turn a dying man into a healthy one.

Oh no; the only thing, and always, that runs in the mind of the pink haired girl is her wife.

Ino

The woman that turns men into goop with a simple look;

The woman who men of _all_ age and size desire her;

The woman who could turn a gay man straight and a straight girl gay;

Her wife

**XXXXX**

Ino looked at her wife as doctors and nurses surround her, patting her back, big smiles, and a handful of handshakes here and there. What irked her was the admiration in the nurses' eyes as they gaze upon _her_ Sakura. She tried to keep her jealousy at bay but with all the sexual frustrations she has been over the past week. Well, let's say that nurse better take off her hand from her wife's arm before she rips it off herself!

"Are you OK Dr. Yamanaka?"

Ino turned around to see her boss, in a green Kimoto, her blonde hair in a loose pony-tail, and glasses doe honey brown eyes. "Leave me alone Tsunade, can't you see I'm busy-"

"Busy doing what? Glaring daggers at my nurses," Tsunade chuckled, her brown eyes shifting towards the crowd of nurses and doctors surrounding Sakura, she knew about their…Activities. Ino growled possessively; she hated when women would look at her wife as if she was a piece of chocolate, oh how she just wanted to punch all those nurses in their faces!

Hearing the growl, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Immediately Ino ceased her growling—there's no telling what this blonde would make her do, she shuddered remembering the last time she crossed her boss she ended up giving the seniors bubble baths. _Oh god, old man Jenkins *Shudder*._

"You know…If you're horny why didn't you tell me?" Ino whipped her head away from the crowd to face her boss. She was met with a sympathy smile.

"Are you serious?" Stupid to ask, but you can never be sure.

"Well judging by how you're looking at my employees; I can tell you have very bad things in your mind…But, I guess if you don't really want to relief yourself…" Tsunade trailed off.

"Wait!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"I mean…Yes I'm a _bit_ sexually frustrated," Ino grumbled the last two words, careful not to glare at her boss when the redhead let out a giggle.

Tsunade was still giggling, "a bit?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh, "okay so I may be a bit more than that…"

"How more,"

"…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"H…"

"I guess you don't-"

"I'm HORNEY!" Ino let out, earning a bit of odd stares from the patients and doctors.

**XXXXX**

"_I'm HORNEY!"_

Every doctor and nurse that surrounded Sakura stopped their blabbering and turned to look at the source of the sudden outburst.

Sakura blushed at the announcement of her wife's 'needs'. She herself could feel her penis twitch from its confinement.

**XXXXX**

Tsunade, by now, was laughing her ass off at Ino's confession, she couldn't believe she was able to make Ino—thee fucking Ino—say something like _that_! It was when she caught a glimpse of a fuming blonde that she ceased her cackling at clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "All righty then; Sakura," the name in question blinked and looked at her, "You and Ino, get the day off," the rest of the employees groaned out 'what's' and 'not fair's'. But they immediately shut up when Hama raised an eyebrow.

Sakura and Ino made their departure toward their home.

Once they were gone, Tsunade turned back to her employee's "Get back to work!" They all let out quite grumbles, but went back to their proper stations.

**XXXXX**

Sakura wasted no time taking off her wife's lab coat and shirt, her hands began to fondle a pair of globes she oh so loved. "It sure was odd for Hama to let us go home; so unlike her." Sakura said as she placed kisses on Ino's neck.

"I say; she never lets anyone get a day off even if they have chicken-pocks," Ino replied, moaning when Sakura sucked on her sensitive neck. "Though I must admit, we are her best workers…"

Sakura moaned in agreement and gently placed her wife on her back on the bed. Since they were excused, there's no point in going fast and try to discard clothing in a blink. So Sakura took her time to admire her wife's body physically and mentally.

But Ino had other ideas; she turned hers and Sakura's bodies so that the pinknette was on her back. The blonde began trailing kisses on Sakura's body; starting from her neck towards her belly where she discarded Sakura's pants and boxers and proceeded to blow her.

"Fuck…Ino…"

Ino bobbed her head up and down—very slowly—taking her time to feel Sakura's meat in her mouth. Every time she rises until the tip is the only thing in her mouth, she would use her tongue to tease the gland (head) and lick under the cornea. Sometimes she would take Sakura's testicals and fondle them in her hand.

Hard sucks, moans and groans, and gasps could be heard all around the small room the two girls take shelter in. Time passed on; Ino kept sucking on Sakura's penis.

"F-f-fuck! Ino! I-'m…gonna c-cum!" Sakura warned, but Ino only increased her sucking. "Fuck!" Sakura exploded, shooting ropes of cum into Ino's mouth, who happily drank it all. Sakura's body went limp; she was satisfied, lord knows how long she waited for Ino to give her the most mind blowing blow-job ever!

But Ino wasn't finished with Sakura just yet—oh no, she waited a whole month for this and she's not going to pass it up. She wanted more. So she rose up, discarding the rest of her clothes—which consisted of a black shirt and skirt—then turned around, lowering her ass to Sakura's face.

The pinkette saw this and immediately placed her hands on Ino's hips. Latched onto the blonde's swollen pink lips and began to _enjoy_ her lunch. Strawberry. Meanwhile Ino went back to enjoy her own lunch—trying to get that wonderful taste of pineapple with a hint of lemon.

Sakura lapped around Ino's swollen pussy, licking up the juices that flow from within the delicate flower.

Ino repeated the same tactics she used to make Sakura come. And it worked; the pink haired girl bit her clit and shoved her tongue deep within her walls.

It was a matter of time before they both.

!

Sakura shot her load in Ino's awaiting mouth—again—and Ino came all over Sakura's face. Sakura stuck her tongue out and began to lick her juice covered lips. The pinknette goes limp on the mattress—but not her penis—so Ino takes this advantage to rise up, turn, bent, take a hold of Sakura's _still_ hard member, and begin to play with it. Fascinated by how it twitched with every stroke. Every time her hand goes up she would use her thumb to message the pink head, sometimes she could cup Sakura's balls and give them a gently—tug—squeeze.

Sakura, meanwhile, was trying to catch her breath but when she felt her wife's soft and warm hand(s) on her penis she let out a ragged moan. Jesus, her wife sure is hungry for her meat. So she decides to give what her wife wants—she let out a low groan and exploded all over Ino's face, some landing on her upper chest. "Come here," Sakura placed her hands on Ino's cheeks and began to lick off some of her sperm. To which Ino gladly enjoyed.

Once every drop of semen was licked off; Sakura placed her wife on her back—spreading those delicious long legs—and positioned herself between Ino's legs so that her cock was poking at her wet center.

Time to go 'Missionary'

"Sakura…"

Ino didn't even have to finish; Sakura knew what her wife wanted—her wife wanted her. In a swift motion Sakura impaled herself inside that tight-warm cavern that is her wife.

"Uhg…!" Ino tried to close her legs do she can wrap them around her wife's waist, but is was no prevail—Sakura held her legs apart and the blonde can hardly move due to their bodies being so closely together.

"Yes, like that! Pound my pussy baby!" Ino moaned; she knew her wife likes it when she talks dirty and, no surprise, so does she. "Fuck me like a slut…_Shit_…Give it to me!" Ino wanted Sakura to go in deeper, but due to this position, the pinkette is unable to grant her wish. So with all her strength the blonde managed to push Sakura off, and within, her. She turns so her plump ass is facing Sakura, she wiggled her posterior.

Finally, Sakura pushed in from behind and pounded in. _Hard_; the bed creaked with every thrust the pink hair girl made. Loud slaps of skin could be heard around the room.

Sakura was deep—but not deep enough. Once again Ino pushed Sakura off, but this time she took matter into her own hands. Ino pushed the girl on her back and proceeded to mount her—cow-girl style. Every time Ino rises, Sakura will lower her hips. And when the blonde slid down, the pinkette will push up.

As Sakura thrusted—a bit of task with this position—an idea popped in her head. She rose up, gently pushed Ino on her back, slid out of the blonde and began to whisper something incoherent.

Ino groan in disapproval when the pinknette pulled out, but then she saw a pink aura glow around her wife. The blonde's eyes widen when she could have sworn another pink haired girl appeared right next to Sakura. Wait did Sakura clone herself? _Perrrfect…_Ino purred in her mind, her pussy clenching with excitement while she eyed both hard dicks right in front of her. Just as Sakura was about to instruct her clone what to do, Ino grabbed the clone by the shoulders and roughly pushed her on the bed, the blonde straddled the clone with her back turn towards it and plunge herself onto the hard cock. The appendage stretching her anus in a painful/pleasure way. After a while of adjusting to the _wanted_ intruder she lowered herself until she felt the peaks of the clone's breast brush up against her back. The blonde opened her legs, moaning when the penis inside of her moved with her movement, signaling the _real_ Sakura to get _back_ inside of her.

Sakura understood the mute command and settle herself on top her wife, resuming their position before.

My god; why hasn't she thought of _this _before? Threesome…Ino loves it—having two cocks occupy both her holes…Now if only she can have a third one in her mouth.

My god; why hasn't she done _this_ before? Threesome—with her clone—it feels like Sakura is literally fucking her wife, double! She can feel both the wet, tight, hotness of Ino's pussy combine with her even tighter ass.

Minutes passed on; sounds of moans, groans, and a few squeaks emitted from both girls (not counting Sakura's clone since it is her). Both girls can feel their climax on edge…They _want_ to fall off that edge and land in ecstasy. But will they get another chance like this?

Ino can already feel her pussy clench around the hard dick inside her; her anus is beginning to hurt because of Sakura's clone inside her.

Sakura can't take the double feeling—it's too much—she's about to come.

They both are about to come.

"Sakura…"

"Ino…"

The pinkette collapsed on top of her wife, the clone disappearing back into her body, a smile on her face.

Ino felt her body go limp—a dreamy smile creped onto her sweaty-flushed face.

Both girls were beat—but at least they were no longer Sexually Frustrated.

_**The End**_


End file.
